Massaker Kapitel 1 - Gesetz des Labyrinth
Rika Furude wird ständig im Hinamizawa des Juni 1983 wiedergeboren und erlebt die gleiche Zeit wieder und wieder. Die Welt verändert sich jedes Mal und zeigt verschiedene Wege, wie die Menschen agieren, sowie verschiedene Arten von Rikas Tod. Rika hat mit der Zeit festgestellt, dass es bestimmte "Regeln" gibt: Wiederkehrende Phänomene, die in Verbindung miteinander zu einem unglücklichen Ausgang führen. Dazu gehört, dass in vielen Welten einer ihrer Freunde - zum Beispiel Keiichi, Shion oder Rena - paranoid wird und Morde oder andere verhängnisvolle Taten begeht. Sie sind alle fürsorgliche und liebevolle Menschen. Aber durch bestimmte, vielleicht harmlos scheinende Ereignisse kann eine Kette von Einbildungen in ihnen ausgelöst werden, die sie ins Unglück stürzt. Eine andere Regel ist, dass drei Todesfälle in jeder Welt immer wieder passieren: Jirou Tomitake wird sich den Hals aufkratzen und verbluten. Miyo Takano wird, in ein Fass gestopft, in den Bergen der Gifu-Präfektur verbrennen. Und schließlich wird Rika selbst umgebracht werden. Diese Todesfälle passieren in fast jeder der Welten. Also, glaubt Rika, muss jemand dies unbedingt wollen. Eine weitere Regel: Sehr oft werden die drei großen Familien von Hinamizawa, vor allem die Sonozaki-Familie, verdächtigt, hinter den Morden am Tag des Watanagashi-Festes zu stecken. Dieser Verdacht führte schon oft zu unglücklichen Wendungen. In manchen Welten tauchte Satokos Onkel Teppei Houjou auf und begann Satoko einzusperren und zu missbrauchen. Rika fürchtet dies besonders, da sie das Gefühl hat, in diesen Welten so gut wie nichts unternehmen zu können. Nun wird Rika erneut in ein neues Hinamizawa versetzt. Rika fragt sich, ob dies wieder ein auswegloses Labyrinth sein wird, ob sie ihre Freunde beschützen kann oder ob sie nur wieder als Zuschauerin erleben wird, wie alles ein böses Ende nimmt ... Sie ruft ihre Begleiterin: Hanyuu. In der neuen Welt fällt Rika von einem Hügel. Sie hat vorher mit den Clubmitgliedern in der Gegend um den Schrein herum gespielt. Als sie sich aufrappelt, erscheint Hanyuu Furude vor ihr. Rika will als erstes schnell von ihr wissen, welcher Tag gerade ist. Hanyuu erzählt ihr, dass sie sich schon am Anfang Juni befinden und nur noch wenig Zeit haben bis zum Watanagashi-Festival. Die Zeitspanne, die sie zurückspringen können, wird immer kürzer, da Hanyuus und Rikas Kräfte schwinden. Als ihre Freunde vor ihr stehen, fragt Rika Keiichi, ob er sich an das Watanagashi-Fest erinnern kann, oder wie er auf dem Schuldach war. Aber Keiichi weiß nicht, was Rika meint. Spät am Abend spricht Rika mit Hanyuu darüber. Hanyuu verweist darauf, dass so etwas wie die Erinnerung Keiichis an seine Taten in einer früheren Welt bislang in 100 Jahren nur einmal passiert ist. Da sich Keiichi an nichts erinnern kann, ist die Hoffnung gering, dass er etwas an dem Schicksal ändern kann. Hanyuu war schon lange vor Rikas Geburt in Hinamizawa. Doch Rika ist die erste seit sehr langer Zeit, die Hanyuu sehen kann. Da Rika genervt von Hanyuus pessimistischer Sicht der Dinge ist, bestraft sie Hanyuu, indem sie erst etwas sehr Scharfes isst und dann ein Glas Wein in einem Zug austrinkt. Hanyuu kann alles, was Rika zu sich nimmt, schmecken, und Alkohol sowie scharfe Speisen hasst sie. Am nächsten Tag muss Satoko zur Irie-Klinik, wo sie eine "Impfung" bekommt und danach einige Tests absolvieren muss. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie unter "Level 3" des Hinamizawa-Syndroms leidet. Doch Irie, Miyo und Rika erzählen ihr nichts davon. Sie sagen, dass an Satoko Nahrungsergänzungsmittel ausprobiert würden. Satoko und Rika erhalten für ihre Teilnahme an Iries Studien finanzielle Unterstützung. Miyo führt danach mit Satoko ein "Quiz" durch, das unter anderem eine Art Rorschachtest beinhaltet. Hierdurch soll Satokos geistige Verfassung überprüft werden, denn an ihren Antworten auf den Rorschach-Test kann Miyo erkennen, ob Satoko Paranoia entwickelt. Laut Irie ist L3 des Syndroms irreversibel, selbst wenn die Symptome durch Medikamente unterdrückt werden können. Am Nachmittag findet ein Club-Treffen im Spielzeugladen in Okinomiya statt, der Mions Onkel Yoshirou gehört. Rika hat dies in den vergangenen Welten schon oft erlebt und ist mittlerweile genervt vom immergleichen Verlauf des Turniers. Sie macht sich wegen des Einfallsreichtums von Mion ein bisschen Hoffnungen, dass heute etwas anderes als das üblichen Kartenspiel gespielt wird. Aber Mion hat dieses Spieleturnier lange geplant und daher ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass etwas anders läuft. Keiichi fragt Rika, warum sie so gelangweilt aussehe. Daraufhin prophezeit Rika ihm, dass sie ein Kartenspiel spielen werden und wer wo am Tisch sitzen wird. Zu Keiichis Erstaunen trifft ihre Voraussage exakt ein. Rika sagt, das sei vom Schicksal bereits entschieden und niemand könne sich dem widersetzen. Aber Keiichi sagt Rika, sie solle für so etwas Unbedeutendes nicht den Begriff Schicksal benutzen. Er bittet Mions Onkel, ein anderes Spiel herzubringen, da er dieses Kartenspiel viel besser könne als seine Mitspieler und das nicht fair sei. Die anderen sind zwar verwundert darüber, aber dann wird tatsächlich ohne viel Gerede ein anderes Spiel ausgewählt. Wenig später steht Mion auf und sagt, sie müsse jetzt zur Arbeit. Die Fortsetzung des Turniers wird vertagt. Keiichi bekommt als vorläufigen Preis von Yoshirou eine sehr mädchenhafte Puppe überreicht. Keiichi will diese Puppe nicht haben. Rika weiß, dass Mion verletzt sein wird, wenn Keiichi diese Puppe Rena schenkt, und dass dies zu einer Tragödie führt. Sie ruft ängstlich Keiichis Namen. Aber Keiichi schenkt die Puppe Mion. Sie sagt zwar, sie sei für so etwas viel zu jungenhaft, aber Keiichi lässt sich nicht davon abbringen und meint, sie sei sehr weiblich in seinen Augen. Mion nimmt etwas verschämt, aber glücklich die Puppe entgegen und fährt weg. Hanyuu sagt erstaunt zu Rika, dass sie damit nicht gerechnet habe. Rika ist sich nun sicher, dass man das Schicksal doch ändern kann. Sie will in dieser Welt noch einmal für einen besseren Ausgang kämpfen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)